Around the World in 80 Minutes
by MauricioVasqu19
Summary: Before the Guardians can celebrate the New Year, Jack decides to have fun with his fellow guardians with a race. Also, Jack's wife Elsa, says that she has big news to share with everyone.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want to do this, mate?" Bunny asked giving a challenging look towards Jack. Jack gave him a cocky smirk as he twirled his long wooden staff with one hand, and then rested it behind his shoulders. "Yeah, come on Bunny? What are you afraid of?"

"I ain't afraid of nothin' mate. But I've told you before and I'll tell you again: You don't want to race a rabbit." Jack sassed back, tapping his staff on bunny's chest, "Not unless that rabbit's put to sleep." Bunny lightly whacked it out of his view with his hand. "Is that a threat?" He questioned suspiciously. "It's a challenge. Are you in or out?" Jack scowled up at Bunny, half jokingly. Bunny returned a mutual expression and finally answered, "Alright mate. Let's see what you've got."

"Hey North!" Jack called over Bunny's shoulder, looking into North's office. "What do you say? You in?" North exited his office wearing his brown fur winter's hat with a menacing smirk. He asked in his raspy russian accent, "Are we talking, or are we racing?"

"What about you, Tooth?" Jack asked turning his back to see Tooth Fairy sitting with Jack's wife, Elsa. "No, that's fine." She answered gesturing her hand. "My wings are tired as it is. I'm just going to hang back, and talk with Elsa for a while." Jack gave a nod of approval as the three creatures walked to the exit door. "Love you, Jack! Be careful!" Elsa called over raising her hand. "Love you too, Snowflake!" Jack called over raising his hand back. "Be back soon!" The audio between them was faint, with all the Yetis surrounding them making toys, but they understood each other just fine.

"Please tell me, Elsa?" Tooth begged in a joyful whining tone. "No", Elsa protested. "Jack and I promised we wouldn't tell anybody anything until the New Years Eve party later. Sandy isn't even hear yet." Tooth let out a sigh of defeat. "Oh, alright. When's the party again?" Elsa answered looking up at the clock hung over North's fireplace, "In an hour or two." Tooth lightly tapped the table they were sitting at with the side of her fist. "Too long." She complained, half jokingly.

Outside of the workshop, Jack, North, and Bunny walked in the snow under the night sky, looking for a starting line. "Snowflake?" Bunny mocked gesturing at Jack. "She likes the nickname," Jack protested, "It's cute." Bunny chuckled to himself. "So," North started, "What kind of race are we talking about here?" Jack gave a devilish smirk as he looked at both of them. "80 Minutes" he answered. Both North and Bunny stopped in their tracks, staring wide-eyed at Jack in disbelief. "Around the world in 80 Minutes?" Bunny acknowledged in shock. "Are you mad?" North let out a loud russian laugh. "80 Minutes!" he yelled excitedly. "I haven't been in a race like that for centuries! This is going to be epic!" While North's excitement was contagious, Jack kept his smirk focused on Bunny who still seemed unsure. "Last chance Bunny," Jack teased, "You want out?" Bunny raised an annoyed eyebrow at him. "Not on your nelly." He scowled back. "Then it's settled!" North eagerly shouted. "In fact, let's make it even more interesting! If I lose, I'll pull out something really special from my workshop."

Jack commented rolling his eyes, "You had me and you lost me. I'm up for gambling, but I'm not racing around the world for a wooden choo choo." North sassed, "Oh trust me, Jack. What I have on the line is more valuable than all the toys in the world." Jack mocked, "I'll believe it when I win it." North rolled his eyes as all three of them continued walking. Bunny eyed over at Jack. "What about you, big mouth? What've you got to offer? Snow cones?"

Jack stopped walking as he planted his feet firmly in the snow, as he observed the wooden object in his hand. "How about this? I'll give up my staff for a month." His words made Bunny and North stop again in their tracks. "Jack-" North started, but Bunny cut him off. "You wouldn't give up your staff! That's too cocky, even for you!" Jack just shrugged. "I'm feeling lucky tonight. Besides, I think the kids of the world will live for a month without me." Bunny motioned his head towards North, "That's for damn sure."

"Alright wise guy, what have YOU got to offer? Scrambled eggs?" Bunny smirked at Jack's comment as he reached into his back holster. "How's this for a scrambled egg?" He sassed as he tossed into Jack's hands a shiny object, about the size of a baseball. The object was obviously heavy, as it pulled Jack's hands down, forcing a grunt out of him. Jack raised it back up as he observed what it was. It was an egg. An oversized silver looking egg. Carved on the egg's surface were golden suns, moons and stars, and on the center is a crescent moon that glowed as bright as the moon itself. "What is it?" Jack observed. "It's my lucky egg." Bunny answered. Jack was surprised by the sympathy that Bunny had in his voice when he mentioned it. It must be very special to him. Bun not so special if he's willing to gamble it away. Even he's not that cocky. Jack handed the egg back to him, "Let's hope it's lucky enough to help you win." Jack said half serious. Bunny was willing enough to crack a smile as he put it away back in his holster. "Bunny," North started as he put his hand on Bunny's shoulder, "Are you sure you're willing to risk losing that?" He had concern in his voice. Bunny turned to North and then back at Jack and answered in a confident tone, "I'm feeling lucky." North nodded his dead in approval and envy. North stood back obsorbing the situation. "Alright then… Let's race!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, I never got to ask," Tooth started as she brought over two glasses of eggnog for both Elsa and herself, "How was your Christmas?" Tooth sat down handing a glass to Elsa, but she placed it to the side of the table without taking a sip. "Oh it was spectacular." Elsa started in a layed back tone, "Jack took us to New York where we saw the Rockville Centre Christmas tree, we took a walk in central park, we rested under a tree where I took a nap on his lap," Elsa blushed at that remark as Tooth chuckled, "But he woke me up just in time so that we could look over the city, from the Empire State Building. Oh Tooth, you should have seen it. It looked so beautiful at night mixed with the snow and the city lights…" Elsa quickly stopped herself as she caught herself swooning, and Tooth chuckled. "Sorry." Elsa said blushing again. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about", Tooth said gesturing her hand. "Anyway", Elsa continued sounding less excited as she did before, "The week after that, Jack and I stayed in the Ice Castle until after Christmas Day." Elsa let out a swooning sigh and Tooth smiled at it. "It's cute how you get so caught up, especially about Jack." Elsa lightly shook her head, looking down at the table. "What can I say? I love him." Elsa's cheeks were still red. "Aw, I know you do", Tooth answered in an adoring tone as she lightly patted Elsa's hand on the table. Suddenly an eager smile came across Elsa's face as she quickly drew both her hands back. "Do you wanna see what he got me for Christmas?"

Before Tooth could answer, Elsa quickly reached under the table and pulled out a large thick white box with light blue ribbons. It looked like it had already been opened. She removed the lid of the box to show what looked to be white sparkling snow inside. Tooth looked up at Elsa with an unimpressed expression. "He got you snow?" Elsa just chuckled, "That's what I thought when he made me open it." Elsa reached for the bottom of the box as she pulled out a soft white coat. White as snow and sparkled like snow diamonds. Tooth gasped at the site of it. "Elsa, its gorgeous! Where did he…" She couldn't even complete her comment, she was so dazed. "He made it." Elsa answered, guessing the question she was going to ask. "He did?" She asked in disbelief, gently taking it from her hands. Elsa nodded, embarrassed yet flattered by Jack who made it and Tooth for admiring it. "I just never imagined Jack as the… fashionable type." Elsa chuckled leaning back in her chair. " I didn't either. My guess is that he caught me eyeing a fur coat somewhere and just made a snow replica of it."

Tooth's eyes suddenly widened. "Snow replica? You mean this isn't real fur?" Elsa answered with a small gasp, "Of course not. Jack knows how I feel against cruelty towards animals. How do you think Sven, or the yetis, or Bunny would feel." Tooth answered with a soft chuckle in her voice, "Bunny's reaction would've killed Jack if it were real." Elsa answered chuckling along with her, "No, BUNNY would've killed Jack if the fur was real." They both shared a mutual laugh as Tooth continued, "You know, North's fur on his coat and hat used to be real until Bunny came along. After that, North had to restock his entire wardrobe!" Tooth continued with her giggles. Elsa giggled along as well until it faded into a calm silent. Tooth eyed over at the glass of eggnog that Elsa barely touched. "Not thirsty?" Tooth asked. Elsa eyed over at the glass and shrugged, "Not particularly." Tooth continued inspecting Elsa's fur coat that she still had in her arms. "So you're telling me that this whole thing is made from" "Freshly fallen snow." Elsa completed. "Wow. Beautiful." Tooth held up the coat one more time before finally handing it back to Elsa. She folded it neatly back into its box and put it away. "Maybe I'll wear it at the party tonight." Tooth gasped excitedly, "Oh my goodness, yes! You have to! You're going to look fantastic in it! Jack is going to love it!"

"Okay! Calm down!" Elsa laughed. "Wait, what did you get Jack for Christmas?" Tooth suddenly asked. Elsa stayed quiet for a few seconds before saying, "Well, it's actually interesting how I got his gift. You see, I actually didn't know what on earth to get him this Christmas. There's no convincing him into getting rid of that sweater, so definitely not new clothes. He doesn't really accessorize, so jewelry was out of the question. And of course I couldn't just ask him, so I was stuck." Tooth continued to listen, fascinated by Elsa's story. "Really? But you know Jack so well. You didn't even have a clue?" Elsa shook her head. "Not even a hint. Jack tells me everything, or at least most things, and I felt so ashamed of myself that I didn't know what kind of gift to get him." Tooth began to pat Elsa's hand again, "Oh, I'm sure Jack went through the same struggle with your gift" she said in a comforting tone. Elsa gave a half-smile as she continued, "It wasn't until Jack and I had our walk in Central Park, when I got the idea. We stopped and sat under this one tree, and I looked up saw the Moon in his crescent phase, and underneath my vision of the moon was the stiffest tree branch I've ever seen…"


	3. Chapter 3

"North pulled up in his sleigh drawn by the eager, stern, galloping, kicking reindeer. North let out a joyful laugh that almost sounded devilish, Bunny stretched and loosened up his muscles with a motivated expression on his face, and Jack just twirled his staff in his hand as he let out a deep nostril sigh, releasing solid cold steam. Jack used his staff to draw a starting line in the snow as the other Guardians got into position. Jack then joined in. All three of them looked sternly straight as they waited for North's count. "Ready…" North started. Bunny and Jack turned towards each other, making menacing grins. "You ready to eat snow, Cotton Tail?" Jack teased. Bunny just turned away and kept looking straight passed the starting point. "You better watch yourself around Australia, mate.. Try not to freeze anything." Jack just shook his head as he too continued focusing straight ahead. "You've gotta let that go", he muttered loud enough for Bunny to hear. "Steady…" North continued, concentrating ahead of himself even more. Both Jack and Bunny did the same, narrowing their eyes straight ahead. "H ' YAH!" North screamed whipping the reindeer as they launched into the sky, putting Jack and Bunny off guard. "GO!" He called over as he was already meters into the air, letting out a rebellious laugh. Jack and Bunny looked at each other in disbelief of North's cheating, but quickly came back around as they quickly took off.

Bunny ran on all fours a few meters in the snow, until one of his rabbit holes popped up in front, and he dived in. Leaving behind a purple flower. Jack launched himself into the sky, literally trying to catch up with North's sleigh. Both him and North ripped through the thick cold air, as he was barely able to keep up from the rear. But Jack had a clear shot. "Typical North", he said as he shot a bolt of frost from his staff that hit the back of North's sleigh. Not too long, frost began to work it's way around it, most importantly, it's engine. Jack gave a menacing grin as he watched the frost spread, and continued flying straight. North continued laughing while he was still in the lead. "Merry Christmas to all!" he called out, "And to all a good…" He was suddenly silenced by the sound of failing machinery. He looked around wondering where the sound was coming from until he saw one of the sleigh's wings was covered in a familiar blue frost. North's eyes suddenly widen in shock as he felt gravity begin to pull the sleigh down. North quickly began to pull on the deer's rein as he tried balancing the sleigh for a safe landing. Both him and the reindeer finally landed in an area where yetis were shoveling snow, and by the time they hit the ground, the sleigh was filled with it. North looked up to see Jack flying away in the distance, letting out a hysterical laugh. "And a happy new year!" Jack called over as he continued flying, howling into the night. North shook his head as he dusted off the snow off his coat. "Well played, Frosty."

Jack zig zagged, twirled, and spun in the sky excited to know that he was in the lead. "Don't make it too easy for me guys!" He called in the night sky, knowing that no one was probably listening. Jack happily whistled the french national anthem to himself as he passed through Niagara Falls. His laughter became uncontrollable when he saw his own reflection in the water that kept rushing by underneath him. He skimmed his hand along the water leaving a trail of glowing blue frost. When Jack could feel the next part of the world coming next, he called to the country he was exiting, "I love the bacon, eh?" Jack let out another short howl as he worked his way down to his next destination. It felt like it took Jack five minutes to instantly slice through the states of both North and South Dakota, Nebraska, Oklahoma, and finally Texas. Jack turned himself around again, still flying forward as he called over to the states, "I salute my country!" Jack continued as he plunged into the next area.

Jack flew over the hills of square boxes and looked over to see a beautiful beach not too far away. As much as Jack loved the beach, now was not the time. Although this wouldn't be bad for Jack to bring Elsa over some time. As pleasurable as it sounded, Jack quickly removed his focus on Elsa in a bikini, and brought his mind back to the race. He flew past a large statue figure spreading his arms over the land, as Jack sung at the top of his lungs, "Her name is Rio, and she dances in the sand!"

Jack flew to the next land that he was looking forward to the least, Antarctica. There wasn't really that much about the land itself he can say bad about. It's just snow, ice, and even more snow. It was just the confrontation he had before with the boogeyman, Pitch Black. They threw all of their firepower at each other resulting in making a tall dangerous looking statue made from ice black sand. And it made a knot tighten in his stomach when he saw it was still there. But that was years ago, and he didn't plan on seeing him again for another few hundred years, so he continued flying. He made a sharp curve as he worked his way to a warmer part of the world, Africa.

Jack was surprisingly breath taken by the sight. Based on the land's time difference, it was hard for Jack to tell if the magic hour was sunrise or sunset. Either way, the scenery was gorgeous. The sky and clouds were a perfect blend of red, yellow, orange, and purple. And the land was overflowed with tall grass, trees, and animals of many sorts; Elephants, giraffes, zebras, and of course lions. Jack flew close enough to the grass to get a better look, and knew to mind his distance. Although he wasn't sure if he needed to be careful since he highly doubted that african animals believed in Jack Frost, but he wasn't willing to take the chance. He gazed at the landscape while still in the air for a while, when suddenly he heard a voice call over, "Beautiful, isn't it?" Jack quickly turned to see Bunny running along the tall grasses along side Jack. "Where the heck did you come from?" Jack asked trying to get ahead. "Ya better quit while your ahead, mate." Bunny egged on, "Racing me on this kind of landscape is self destruction. I'm a frog mate, and this here's my swamp." Jack wasn't fazed by Bunny's words at all. If anything, it made him want to poke the bear harder. "Put your money where your bucked teeth are then. We'll see if your right at the next continent. You should know what it is." Bunny nodded as he tried to run faster, "Australia."


	4. Chapter 4

Bunny disappeared into his rabbit hole as Jack continued flying. After crossing, and maybe freezing, Madagascar and the Indian Ocean, soon Jack was in the land down under. Watching the continent's coast, Jack notices a few beaches. None of them were nearly as good as the ones in Brazil though. Soon Jack shot straight across through the continent until he was soaring through the canyons of Alice Springs. While the scenery was pretty, Jack kept his distance close, and focused on the ground. Waiting. "Come on, Bunny Frog!" Jack called into the open land, "Let's see if your swamp is faithful to you now!" Speak of the devil, Bunny popped right out a sudden rabbit hole as he was speeding along side Jack. "You're a real blow hard! You know that?" He called shredding through he open plain. "Is that any way to talk in front of your brothers?" Jack pointed into the far distance to show Bunny a group of kangaroos. Bunny scowled as he continued running, "Never gets old to you, does it?" Jack just chuckled as he continued flying. Jack forced himself to plunge a little faster to get a head, since he and Bunny were neck to neck. Jack smiled devilishly as he saw the tall, narrow canyons up ahead. "Now, THIS is going to be fun."

Jack and Bunny readied themselves, knowing that it would be a narrow path. While in the orange rocked canyon, Jack managed to fly over Bunny's head and be in front. Bunny groaned at the site of Jack's feet sticking in front of him. "Down in front, Frosty!" Bunny called over. Jack smirked as he looked over his shoulder. "Tell you what Bunny: kiss my feet, and I'll let you go in front.!" Bunny scowled at his mocking grin, "Not on your nelly!" Jack laughed as he continued to launch forward, Bunny desperately trying to keep up.

Suddenly, Jack came to a halt, hovering in place. Bunny instantly flew past him, laughing at Jack, as well as at his own advantage. He looked passed his shoulder giving a mocking chuckle at Jack, who was still giving that same confident smirk. Bunny seemed confused until he looked forward to see the canyon wall close off. "Crikey!" Bunny yelled as he his back heels dragged in the dirt, leaning his whole body back, trying with all his mite not to hit that hard rock wall. The last thing either of them heard was a loud WHACK as a large amount of puffed dirt flew around the outline of Bunny's now flat body on the rock wall. Jack waited a few seconds until he heard an agonized groan. "Meep! Meep!" Jack yelled over as he took off into the humid desert sky.

After Jack was gone, Bunny flopped onto the ground, still in aggravating pain. But he was even more annoyed that he fell for Jack's trick. Bunny then tapped on the ground twice, where a rabbit hole appeared next to him. "Take me to India." he grumbled as he rolled on his side, entering and falling through the rabbit hole. It closed upon bunny's entrance and left behind a burning red flower.

Upon arriving to Jack's next checkpoint, he couldn't help but eagerly notice the crown of palaces known as Taj Mahal. But it's not the building itself that got his attention, but rather the water that was always on display in front of it. Jack knew he couldn't resist. With one tap of his staff, the whole thing froze over. Jack let out a rebellious chuckle as he continued forward. He swept through a neighborhood of houses, flying over roof to roof. Suddenly he heard a different voice call over to him, "Whether you win or lose, you're going to fix that sleigh!" Jack looked over to see North riding one of his reindeer along side him. "That'll teach you not to cheat next time!" Jack called over. North smirked as he said in his reindeer's ear, loud enough for Jack to hear, "Stay close girl, I'm going in!" North stood with both his feet on the reindeer's back as he readied himself to jump off. He dived right into one of the chimneys, and then popped out another, this chimney being closer to Jack. North ran along side him, leaping from roof top to chimney, and popping out of chimney to rooftop. "Don't let the belly fool you, Jack…" North jumped into a chimney and popped out the next, running on the roofs again, " I am fast on my feet. How do you think I deliver presents in one night?"

"So, you go for a run once a year! Big deal!" Jack called over trying to avoid chimneys, trees, phone wires, and house antennas. "You should try going out every day of every winter all over the world! Something tells me I have more training and experience." North laughed loud enough to wake up the neighbors as he continued to pop in and out of chimneys. He ran along side Jack again and said, "I don't need training. You know what I've got?" Jack pointed his staff at North's large belly, "Cookie dough?" North laughed as he prepared to jump into another chimney, "I've got fire in my-". Suddenly there was a short scream coming from the chimney that he jumped into, followed by a puff of smoke and fire rising out. Popping out of the next chimney was Bunny who ran along the rooftops, gaining on Jack. "Ho! Ho! Ho! Ya roasted marshmallow!" Bunny let out a hysterical laugh as he caught up with Jack, who chuckled along with him. "Nice one!" Jack called over. "Not like the one you pulled back there, mate!" Bunny called back, unamused. "Hey, I didn't put the wall there!" Jack protested with a shrug. "Not that! I saw what you did at Taj Mahal!" Jack shrugged again, "So what? I installed a skating rink!"

"I hope that when this is all over, you'll come back and unfreeze it!" Bunny said. "Oh sure", Jack said in a sarcastic tone, "Right after I unfreeze North's sleigh." "You did what?" Bunny asked in a shocked tone. "That's what he gets for cheating." Jack shrugged. Suddenly, a pair of hooves whacked Jack on the side of the head, knocking him out of alignment and onto one of the roofs. Jack's head went fuzzy, but he heard a hysterical russian voice call back, "And that's what you get for getting even!" That was definitely North. The sky was spinning as he heard the faint sound of North and Bunny's laughter as it grew dimmer. Soon there was nothing, just the sound of the early morning wind. Jack found the right mindset to stand, and another to remember where he was and what just happened. "Hard core, North", Jack groaned as he rubbed the side of his head, "If that stupid moose kicked me any harder, I would've been knocked out until next winter."

Suddenly a spark of inspiration came to Jack's mind. He quickly looked up at the early, barely lit, morning sky. "Still early", Jack said to himself. He looked around the roof he was standing on until he saw a chimney, and dived in head first.


	5. Chapter 5

"That was pretty sick what you did back there, North!" Bunny called over by the time they were in China. "He'll be fine", North started as he patted the reindeer on the side, "She barely kicked him! Right old girl?" The reindeer let out an animalistic grunt as it continued to run through the wind. "I'm just saying, mate, I'm a little heartbroken you didn't ask me to do it." North let out a loud chuckle as he kicked his reindeer to go faster.

"Great Wall up ahead, mate!" Bunny called, "Is she just as fast on her feet?" North smirked back, "Why don't you find out? Strictly feet! No rabbit holes!" Bunny clearly accepted his challenge, "Deal!" Both North and Bunny landed running down the stone covered trail, jumping over and charging through each and every gateway of the whole wall. Upon entering one of the gateways, there was a sound of a loud stomp as Bunny's floppy body flew to the sideline. Riding past the gateway, North scratched the back of the reindeer's ear and said in a calming tone, "Good girl," North smirked as he called out, "Now we're even!" He let out a loud cackle until he noticed that there was someone laughing along with him, followed by a familiar voice calling, "So are we!" North turned to see where the voice was coming from, and was instantly hit in the face with a dust like substance. Golden stars that danced around his head that slowly turned into candy canes. Soon he fell off his reindeer, out cold. The obvious culprit, Jack Frost, laughed his way all the way to Japan.

This was especially special for Jack, considering that this is where he had his first race with the Guardians when they were helping Tooth collect teeth. He was even dashing through the same neighborhood, and even saw the same billboard that tooth accidentally flew into. The nostalgic memory brought a small chuckle in his throat. Not just of her, but with all the Guardians. Jack remembered that he collected twenty more teeth than Bunny, and was basically tied against North. He didn't know how many teeth Sandy collected, however. Speaking of which, Jack wondered if Sandy made it to the pole yet. Jack had to remember to thank him. After all, he did help provide the sand that he made North practically eat back at the great wall.

Jack flew through the bright vivid lights of the Tokyo city, and admired it in all it's beauty. It was like a mix of Las Vegas and Time Square, with japanese lettering. Although, too much glance of the bright colors would eventually give Jack a headache, but he didn't care. His favorite construction would have to be the Tokyo Tower. He loved how it stood tall and proud over the city. It was unfortunate that compared to the rest of the world, Japan was small, and Jack was out of there just as fast as when he arrived. Russia however, that was a different story.

Jack had many fond memories of freezing over the big nation. Having it be bigger, he had more locations to choose from. His favorite was freezing a boy's tongue to a drinking fountain. There were other fun mischiefs he caused; making a man slip on ice, making the wind blow a guy's stack of papers out the window, freezing a fishbowl, the list goes on. Jack didn't have time to sight see however, he had a race to win. He flew high over the land, until a while later, North was catching up from behind on his reindeer. He was yawning, obviously from the sand nap he took earlier. Jack knew that teasing was too tempting. "I like to dream about snow cones, how about you, North? I know you're a candy cane man, yourself." North didn't seem to be in a joking mood however. In fact, he seemed more stern than ever. "Alright! Here is deal! This is the last stop! After this, we head back to pole! No more tricks! Got it?" Jack knew he was serious, but he felt that he had to keep pushing. "Aw. But I had a good last one for Bunny." North's scowl depend. "Jack! No more tricks!" Jack sighed as he continued to fly beside him. "Cross my heart, North." It was difficult to tell from Jack's voice is he was serious or not, but it was enough for North. "Alright then, let's finish this!"

They were about an eighth away from finishing the race, also accompanied by Bunny. His running however was somewhat off due to the reindeer hooves that imprinted his brain. All three of them flew, galloped, and pounced forward, into the Arctic Circle, until they could see North's workshop from a mile away. The speed and intensity increased rapidly. Soon Bunny was plunging ahead, then Jack flew forward, neck to neck, and then joined by North who kicked his reindeer harder than usual. "Come on! H' YAH! H' YAH!" North screamed intensely as the reindeer gallop to the point where it would give out from exhaustion. But not if North can help it. "Not this time, North." Jack said under his breath as his eyes narrowed towards the finish line that grew closer and closer. The finish line was meters away, then feet, then inches, until the final moment of truth came. Jack looked closely at North who still kept his eyes focused intensely forward, and Bunny who was mutual. Jack continued to focus forward, until he finally crossed. He passed North by inches, and the last thing he heard behind that point was a loud groan from the reindeer. Jack had won the race.


	6. Chapter 6

The front doors to the workshop bursted open as Jack waltzed in, as if he were expecting a parade. He eyed over to see Elsa and Tooth across the room, sitting at the same table he left them at. Jack had such excited energy, he had to launch himself towards Elsa. Literally. He flew across the room, behind her shoulders, and hugged her from behind. "You weren't kidding when you said eighty minutes," Elsa chuckled. Jack playfully kissed her on the cheek, "What can I say? I'm a man of my word. And let's hope that North and Bunny keep their word and hand over my winnings." Elsa quickly turned around to look at him, "You won?" Jack smirked as he walked around so that he stood in front of her. "I'll give you a hint. Guess what you are?" Jack leaned in front of her, grabbed her hips firmly, and lifted her both off her chair and off the floor. "Jack! Put me down!" She laughed. "My trophy!" Jack answered. "Okay, I'm a trophy wife. Now put me down!" She demanded with laughter still in her voice. Jack slowly lowered her and kissed her softly. "So what did you really win?" She asked. "Well, Bunny is making me a gift basket with carrots, chocolates, and boiled eggs," Jack answered, "And I get to keep North's sleigh until next Christmas." Elsa knew that he was joking, and gave him a challenging smirk until he gave her the real answer. "Bunny's giving me his lucky silver egg, and North said that his wager had to be a surprise. Supposedly, it's worth more than all the toys in the world." Elsa raised an eyebrow, "That must be some wager. So there's no chocolate?" Jack let out a laugh through his nose as he shook his head.

Bunny's voice called over, "Not to worry Sheila," he held up his silver egg as he walked in, "I never disappoint when it comes to givin' kids their treats." He handed the egg to Jack, "Nicely done mate." Jack held up his trophy egg proudly, "Thanks a lot Bunny." Elsa took the egg from Jack's hand and observed it, "It's beautiful." Both of them admired it in awe. "This would look great in the ice castle," Elsa added. Jack nodded in agreement. Suddenly Elsa grasped it in both hands and began to twist at it. It opened. Inside was individual, colorful wrapping paper that no doubt had sweets in them. "It's a candy jar?" Jack called over to Bunny, who was warming his paws by the fireplace. "Well what were you plannin' on doin' with it mate? Pawnin' it for grocery money?" Jack shrugged, "Well what were you planning on doing with my staff?" Bunny smirked at him, "It woulda made a great back scratcher." Before Jack could speak up, Elsa did. "Jack! You gambled your staff?" Jack quickly turned back towards Elsa and held both of her hands in his, "Hey, come on. We both know I don't need it anymore." Bunny quickly stepped in. "Wait, wait. Hold on. What do you mean you don't need it anymore?" Both Jack and Elsa looked at each other and shared a mutual laugh. Bunny looked at them confused. "Merry Christmas, Bunny," Jack said handing his staff to Bunny. He looked at the staff in his paw for a while until he looked up to see that Jack also had something in his hand. It was another staff. "And Happy New Year to me," Jack smirked.

"A new staff?" Bunny yelled. "You got him a new staff?" Bunny looked at Elsa in disbelief. She simply giggled. Bunny look over at Tooth who was giggling in her seat. "You knew about this?" He called over. "Elsa told me while you boys were out," she called back. "Crikey." Bunny groaned pinching his eyebrows together. Tooth flew over and took Jack's new staff and observed it. "It's a work of art to say the least." The staff was made of wood, much like Jack's old staff, but this one was different. The shaft was a spiral splice of wood and ice. But the best part was the top. On the top, there was a blade that resembled the moon in the crescent phase. The blade material looked very similar to what North's swords were made from. Jack took the staff from Tooth with one hand and wrapped his other around Elsa. "That's why I love her." He kissed Elsa on the cheek, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Jack looked over to see Bunny who was still off put that Jack somewhat cheated him on the bet, even though Jack won.

"If it makes you feel better. I kinda wish I lost. You or North would've won, 'claimed my staff', probably would've rubbed it in, and then I could have made you look like an idiot for bragging about having something I don't need anymore." Bunny looked at him in a cocky scowl, "Ya know ya probably could've done that to North if he didn't hold back on ya." Jack said confused, "What do you mean 'hold back' on me?" Bunny chuckled to himself at Jack's obliviousness, "Come on Jack. What do ya think that moose's grunt was near the end before either of ya crossed? Did ya think the girl got a tummy ache? North pulled back at the last minute. Ya didn't do anything. He letcha' win. Enjoy those treats." Bunny walked back to the fire place. Jack stood in his place, "He's kidding, right?" Elsa looked up at him. "I'm sure he is Jack," she said, popping one of the chocolates from the egg jar in her mouth. Jack smirked as he swapped the egg from her. "Come on," Elsa said, cocking her head towards one of the couches, "Let's relax for a while before the party starts."

More or less of an hour passed. Sandy showed up eventually, and used the symbols on his head to apologize for being late, but he had a few last minute dreams to finish giving. For some reason, a boy in India didn't receive them. North eventually made the yetis stop working so that the room wouldn't be too loud, which was a surprise to everyone. Soon the only sound in the workshop was the sound of talking, laughing, eggnog drinking, candy eating, cookie eating, and live music performed by the yetis. Tooth and Sandy were dancing together, North and Bunny were having a conversation which consist of a lot of loud russian laughing, and Jack and Elsa stayed sitting on the same couch. Jack had to sit up straight while Elsa rested her head on his lap while they talked. Elsa was even wearing the coat that he got her for Christmas.

"Jack, can you get me another chocolate?" Elsa asked. Jack sighed as he made her sit up and walked over to the egg jar that they displayed in the middle of the room, so everyone could have a share of chocolate. Jack reached into the jar, "Which one do you want, Elsa?" He asked in a teasing tone, as if he were talking to a baby. Elsa chuckled at his ridiculous tone and answered mostly serious, "I'll have one with honey." Jack continued with his teasing tone as he dug into the jar with his hand, "You want honey? You want honey?" Jack took out a piece of candy wrapped in golden wrapping paper, and floated up over Elsa's head. Jack playfully dangled it in front of her face, as she impatiently held out her hand, waiting for him to drop it. Even the other guardians stopped what they were doing to look over at them. "Here's the chocolate, Elsa," Jack teased, "Here's the chocolate." Elsa gave him an annoyed smile, "I'm not playing your games, Jack!" The other guardians laughed along as Jack continued his teasing game, "Can you say 'please'? Can you say 'please'? Can my little Elsa say 'please'? She's gonna play Snow Queen! Ooh she's the Snow Queen!" Jack began to jerk the candy piece back and forth from her face. Elsa raised her hand that was glowing blue, beginning to be covered in ice frost, "Can you say, 'I will freeze you into next winter if you don't give it to me right now'?" She threatened with a smile. Jack smiled back, and began to float away from her, "Ooh, you don't get the chocolate anymore." He quickly turned back towards her and tossed it, her catching it in her hand. He then slowly hovered and lowered himself, until his head was resting on Elsa's lap. She shook her head as she gazed down at him. "What am I gonna do with you?"


	7. Chapter 7

There was a sudden familiar voice in the distance of the large workshop, "Hey North? Do you by any chance have a spare nose? Because the reindeer ate mine… again." Everyone in the room immediately got excited, they all knew who it was. "Olaf!" Everyone excitedly yelled. The short snowman waddled into the room with the biggest grin on his face, like he always had. "Hi everybody! Happy New Year's Eve!" The Guardians quickly crowded Olaf and smothered him with hugs and greetings. Both Jack and Elsa were last to greet him.

"Hey Olaf", Jack greeted patting his head. Olaf quickly ran up and gave Jack a hug in a surprise attack and Jack didn't hold back. He embraced tightly and lifted his upper torso off his lower body and spun him around. Jack put Olaf's torso back on backwards and Olaf spun himself back around. "You give the most fun hugs", Olaf said with a chuckle. Jack chuckled along with him as Elsa came up from behind, and Olaf quickly ran past Jack towards her. "Elsa!" She excitedly crouched down and embraced the little snowman, both of them with the biggest smiles on their faces.

"You definitely give the warmest hugs", Olaf said. Elsa giggled, "It's nice to see you too Olaf." Elsa released her embrace from Olaf and looked at his grinning face that didn't seem complete. Olaf was missing his carrot nose. Elsa sighed, "Olaf, how many times have I told you to be careful around the reindeer?" Olaf giggled, "I can't help it. I keep thinking that they're going to kiss my nose, and then MUNCH, it's gone!" Bunny approached Olaf and crouched at eye level. He reached into his back holster to pull out a ripe juicy carrot, and placed it on his face. "There ya go little mate. I was savin' it for later, but let's face it, ya need it more than I do." Olaf smiled excitedly at his new nose and attacked Bunny with a hug.

"Thanks Bunny. Now I'm perfect." Bunny chuckled as he hugged him back, "You got it little mate. Now go off and have some fun." Bunny encouragingly pushed Olaf towards the are of the workshop where most of the toys were, and Olaf excitedly skipped over. "Be careful!" North called over. Elsa looked over at Olaf with a smile that slowly faded into a concerned expression. Jack couldn't help but notice with his arm around her, "You okay?" She quickly responded, "Yeah, yeah. I was just… deep in thought." Jack pulled her in closer and kissed her forehead, "Do you wanna talk about it?" Elsa quickly changed her expression to a more vibrant smile and answered, "No I'm fine. Let's just keep sitting together." Jack smiled in agreement and led her to the couch they were sitting at before.

* * *

Later that evening, North had prepared White Russians and had passed them around. Bunny approached Jack and Elsa with two glasses of the drink in one hand. Elsa was sitting on Jack's lap as he had his arms wrapped around her waist. "Now I know you two are lightweights, but ya gonna hurt North's feelings if you don't at least take a sip of his special drink. So go on, drink up." Bunny offered the two glasses, and Jack took one. "No thank you Bunny", Elsa insisted raising a hand, "I'm fine." Jack toasted the remaining glass in Bunny's fist and said before taking a sip, "Yeah she can't." Bunny mugged in confusion, "What?" Jack slightly coughed from the strong alcoholic beverage and repeated, "She can't." Bunny looked back and forth at the two of them, "Wadya' mean she can't?" Elsa turned to Jack and said, "Jack I think it's time we told all of them." Jack smiled and answered, "Yeah. You're right." Bunny was still lost, "Tell us what? What? What is this?" Both Jack and Elsa smiled up at him as Jack slowly began to rub Elsa's stomach in circles.

Bunny put the pieces together and his jaw dropped, "No!… No!… Really?" Both of them giggled with each other as a dumbfounded smile crossed Bunny's face. He looked over at North who was letting out loud belly laughs, "You knew about this?" North just kept laughing at Bunny's obliviousness. "Is that why you let him beat you in the 80 minutes?" Bunny continued towards Jack, "That was a baby gift!" Jack's eyes widened, "No that's messed up! You are not taking that from me!" Elsa continued laughing in between them.

Out of nowhere, Tooth flew up to Elsa with a hug attack and squealed excitedly as she spun her around. "Oh Elsa! Congratulations!" Elsa laughed as she desperately tried to release from Tooth's tight grip, "Thank you." Tooth eyed over at the table that her and Elsa were sitting at before and saw her glass of eggnog that was left untouched. She smirked at her, "You know, the eggnog was clean." Elsa chuckled and answered back, "I didn't want to take any chances." Tooth smiled back, "I understand." She flew over and hugged Jack, "Congratulations Jack." He embraced back, "Thanks Tooth."

Sandy flew up and gave Elsa a congratulatory hand shake. "Thank you Sandy", Elsa answered. Three symbols appeared over Sandy's head: A mars symbol, a venus symbol, and a question mark. This translated to, _'Is it a boy or a girl?'_ "We don't know yet", Jack answered, "But we'll keep you guys updated." Sandy gave him a thumbs up and Jack nodded back.

Olaf emerged from behind the guardians and ran up to the couple. "Elsa's having a baby!" He shouted excitedly. Elsa and Jack laughed as they held each other's hands. "Yes Olaf, I am", Elsa answered. "What are you going to name it?" He asked looking up at them. "Again", Elsa answered, "We're not sure." Jack shrugged, "If it's a boy, I was thinking maybe Robert." Elsa looked over at Jack, into his eyes, and said, "If it's a girl, I was planning on naming her after your sister." Jack smiled at her as his face burned with red, "Make me look selfish. You're the best wife ever." Elsa leaned forward and kissed him.

Jack looked up and saw North standing firmly across the room, with his arms folded, and a smile on his face. Jack stood up from the couch and walked over to him. He stood next to him as they both looked at the crowd still smothering Elsa. "Baby gift, huh?" Jack asked. North chuckled and answered, not taking his eyes off the crowd, "I don't know what he's talking about."


	8. Chapter 8

"Come with me," North said, "I have something for you." Jack followed North into his office, where the door closed automatically behind Jack. "First off, I want to say Congratulations Jack," North said walking towards his desk. The entire room was flooded with ice sculptures, none of them as good as Elsa's, and candles displayed on the walls. "Thanks North," Jack said. North opened one of the drawers to his desk and hummed as he searched for something. "Any expectations Jack?" North asked. Jack held up both hands with his fingers crossed, "Fingers crossed for a boy North. Don't tell Elsa I said that."

North chuckled, "You have my word. By the way, is very nice staff." Jack looked over at his new staff that he was holding and smiled. "A new staff. Who would've thought, right? The moon blade is a great touch." North smiled over at the staff, "Oh good. That was my idea." Jack turned to North in surprise, "You helped her make it?" North shrugged, "I might have helped hear and there. Sue me." Jack chuckled as he propped his staff up against the nearest wall.

"I know it is here somewhere," North mumbled to himself. "By the way North," Jack started, "Those White Russians, spectacular!" North nodded and answered, "Just little recipe that me and Leprechaun made together."

"I figured as much," Jack commented. "Ah ha!" North shouted making Jack jump, "Here it is!" Jack caught his breath from the shock, "Yell a little louder North. I don't think the whole pole heard you." North chuckled as he walked towards jack with a small box in his hand the size of his fist. He tossed it towards Jack and he caught it with both hands. "I believe I owe you a 'wooden choo choo'".

Jack opened the lid of the box and pulled out what was in side. It was a golden pocket watch, with the guardian G symbol encrusted on it's cover. Jack held it by it's gold chain and observed it. "A pocket watch," Jack sounded unimpressed, "This is worth more than all the toys in the world?" North eyed at it and smirked "Open it."

Jack pushed the watch's trigger with his thumb and the cover opened. Inside was a black glass piece where the clock should be. Jack grew less impress. "So it's a watch that can't even tell time. I can see the value in it. Do you think the pawn shop will take this, next to Bunny's candy jar?"

North rolled his eyes, "You are impossible. I want you to close your eyes, and think of a memory. The very first thing that comes to mind." Jack took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Jack waited a few seconds and nothing happened. "North, I don't see the appeal." North took Jack's hand and lifted it up in front of his face, "That's because you have your eyes closed. Open them."

Jack opened his eyes to see the watch right in his vision. But something was different. Something had changed. The glass piece wasn't black anymore, he could see something else. Not a clock, but something else. He saw himself. He could see a vision of himself in the snow, running, laughing, and throwing snowballs. Both Jacks had the biggest smiles on their faces. Jack kept looking through the glass piece to see more, and he did. In the glass piece, Jack wasn't alone. He was having a snowball fight with Elsa. They were laughing hard, running, and having a rather intense snowball fight. Both of them were covered in snow powder, trying to cover the other with twice the amount. In the end, Jack finally cheated and tackled her to the ground, on a blanket of snow to break their fall. Soon their laughs turned into soft giggles, and the image soon faded black.

Jack lowered the watch from his vision as he closed it, and he looks up at North. "A snowball fight Jack?" He chuckled as he gave Jack a hard pat on the back. Jack shrugged, "It was our first date." North eyed at the watch again, "Where did that happen anyway?" Jack thought about it for a few seconds and then finally admitted, "I don't remember. I was having too much fun, and that was a hundred years ago." North took Jack's hand that was holding the watch, and made him wrap his fingers around the gift, "At least you remember the important parts." Jack smiled and nodded, "Thanks North. You were right. This is worth a lot." After a moment of silence North sporadically clapped his hands together, startling Jack again, "Anyway," he started towards the door, "Let's get back to the party."


	9. Chapter 9

Jack and North returned to the Guardians where the music was still playing, Olaf was off playing, and three of the Guardians were having casual conversations. Jack would be the first to notice that Elsa was nowhere to be seen. His eyes scanned from the fireplace, from across the room, over at Olaf, but his snow angel was completely out of sight. He approached the Guardians as he kept his eyes pealed, "Hey Tooth," Jack called over, "Where's Elsa?" Tooth left the Guardian huddle and flew over to Jack, "She went outside for some air. She said her hormones were acting up." Jack gave her a raised eyebrow, "Hormones?" Tooth simply shrugged, "It's a female thing."

"Right… Is she okay?"

"She's fine Jack," Tooth insisted, "She just needs a little time alone."

"Which is my cue to start butting in," Jack said as he went for the door. Tooth quickly gripped him by the arm, "I don't think that's a good idea. Haven't you ever wanted to just be alone?" Jack looked into her eyes and answered, "No. No I haven't." His answer made her slightly loosen her grip, which was enough for him to break free and bolt for the door before she could stop him.

Jack stopped at the front door and opened it gently, peaking his head through. Elsa was only a few feet away with her back turned, her arms crossed, and feet completely buried in the snow. The soft North Pole wind blew in her hair softly. Jack was ready to say something when suddenly he could hear her voice. Her voice that was sounding soft and whimpered. She was crying.

Of course Jack wanted to reach for her and comfort her, but then he thought about what Tooth said. Should he just leave her alone?

No. Jack knew that whether she liked it or not, being alone wasn't healthy. He came out from behind the door, closed it softly behind him so that it would be mute, and slowly walked up to her. She kept her shoulders slouched with her head down, as she continued her soft cries. Jack reached out his hand and rested it lightly on her shoulder. She gasped in surprise as she quickly turned around. As soon as she recognized Jack, she quickly began to wipe away the tears that were definitely streaming down her red cheeks. She was incapable of forming words.

"Jack… what are you… I was just… don't look at me!" She quickly tries to turn around as she continued wiping her eyes. Jack grabbed her softly by the wrist and forced her body to face him. He lifted her stubborn chin with his thumb as she kept her eyes closed, and possibly down. Though she hid some of her pain, it was all over her face for Jack to see. Her face was completely red, from her cheeks to her nose. Though her tears were mostly dried, they left behind black streams and smears on her cheeks that only the mixture of tears and makeup could accomplish. She eventually opened her eyes, which only added to the evidence of her sobbing. They were red, puffy, and still carrying the amount of pain she was feeling. It was obvious to the both of them that the last thing she wanted was to be looked at in this state, especially by her husband.

"I can't," Jack said softly, "You're too beautiful."

Elsa sighed frustrated as she forcefully turned away, "Jack, don't even! We both know how I look right now! I'm a mess!" Jack walked towards her slowly, "You're a mess because you were crying."

"So what if I was?" Elsa snapped, "It's hormones! That's it! Hormones and nothing else! And when I'm in an emotional state like this Jack, I need to be left alone! Can you understand that? I don't want you to see me cry!" Tears began to return, and Elsa quickly looked away to hide them.

Jack kept his distance and answered softly, "But that's how I fell in love with you…"

Elsa slowly turned towards him, "What? What are you talking about?"

He exhaled slowly as he looked down as he approached her, "I didn't want to tell you this, because I didn't want you to feel ashamed. But this face you're making. The kind with tears in your eyes and pain behind them, that was the first time I ever saw you." Elsa looked at him with an expression of disbelief. "When did you see me like that?" Jack took another deep breath and answered, "It was the day before we met. I was watching over you for a while, me being the Winter Spirit, I had to watch over the Snow Queen. During that particular day, a local peasant called you a lot of horrible names, saying that you were evil, 'your snow will kill us all', something stupid like that. You were with Anna, and you told her that you didn't care, even though she wanted to say something to him. By the way, you should've let her. I heard she had a great right hook."

Elsa giggled at Jack's comment.

"Anyway, you told Anna that you were feeling sick, so you went back inside the Arandell palace. And by the time you reached the front gates, you closed them behind you, and you just let it go."

Elsa looked at him in shock, "You were there the whole time? But I've always believed in you. How couldn't I see you?" Jack smiled as her took her hand in both of his and looked into her eyes, "You were broken. When someone breaks, every part of them goes all over the place and becomes hard to find. Like the part of you that believed in me. You stopped believing when you were in pain." Elsa looked down from his eyes and thought about it. It did make sense. She looked back up at him. "So when I went into the palace, how much did you see?"

Jack rested his palm on her cheek, "Everything."

"You ran for the stairs crying, but you kept your head down the whole time. It wasn't until you reached the top of the stairs that you finally stopped and looked up. I was right in front of you. You didn't see me, but I saw you. When you finally looked up, I saw your face. You did a good job hiding it from Anna, but I saw everything. I saw all of the raw emotional pain that you were going through right in front of my face. There was nowhere for either of us to escape, both of us had to face it head on. Then you walked right through me, went for your bed chamber, and you didn't come out for the rest of the night."

"I remember that night," Elsa said, "After I finally calmed down, I read a book. A book I would read all the time as a girl, 'The Many Tales of Jack Frost'. That's when I started believing again."

"Jack smiled and nodded, "Later that night, you would follow the trail of frost that I scattered from your bed chamber to the ballroom hall. And that's where we had our first snowball fight."

Elsa leaned into him with her arms around his neck, "Our first date."

"I guess it's true," Jack said, "You don't need to remember everything. Only the important parts." Elsa smiled, leaned forward, and kissed Jack passionately. After they parted Jack said, "Whether you're happy, sad, or angry, I'll always see my snow angel."

Elsa shook her head and said with a laugh, "That is the cheesiest thing I've ever heard." Jack laughed back and kissed her once more. Elsa rested her head on his chest as he held her tightly for a few moments and Jack said, "Are you still going to tell me that it was hormones?"

Elsa quickly lifted her head dumbfounded, "So that was your plan? To make me feel better by talking about our first date, hoping that would get me to spill my guts?"

"Jack simply shrugged, "Did it work?"

Elsa smirked at him, "You are evil."

Jack gave her a challenging smirk, "Start spilling."


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa sighed deeply and answered, "Earlier I was looking at Olaf while he was playing and it made me so happy to watch him. He was so sweet and innocent, like a child; a child that would never grow up. It got me thinking about how I'm eternal now; being an immortal guardian like you and how fortunate I am to spend the rest of eternity with you, protecting all the children of the world. It sounds like a perfect life; a life that would last forever. But then I remembered that nothing lasts forever; I have to watch the world around me age away while I stay the same forever. I've already seen a lot of things change over the past hundred years: The Arandell Kingdom no longer exists, they wrote a story around my legend, I've seen technology advance greatly… I had to watch a lot of people come and go…"

Elsa dropped her head as the pain was coming back, but not as bad as before. Jack could see; no tears, but pain. Jack knew, "Like your family… your sister…"

She looked up at him as the tears began to well up again, "I miss her so much Jack."

Jack held her tightly as he rubbed her back. "I know," he said softly, "I know. I miss her too. But you have to remember that she lived a good full life, and you watched over her the whole time.; you were her guardian and she was your believe her, and you two had the strongest bond that only two sisters could have. You loved her and she loved you."

Elsa looked up at him with a tearful smile, "Thank you Jack. You always know how to make others feel better and you always have the right thing to say. You know she loved you too; she always knew you would be perfect for me and she was right. She loved how you could always bring out our inner children and knew how to see the best out of everything."

"She was better at it than I was," Jack said. "She was so bubbly and just full of energy that half the time it was impossible to keep up with her; always moving, always talking, half the time I couldn't understand her. I think the other half, she couldn't understand herself."

Both Jack and Elsa chuckled softly as they looked at each other. Elsa sighed, "She always carried that spark that always makes me think of her as a little girl. I know it was in her genes because Erik and Lisbet had it too."

Jack nodded in agreement, "They were like little Anna's. If she wasn't a handful enough, they were three handfuls plus one."

Elsa continued, "And then they passed it on from generation to generation, and I- _We_, were there to watch it all happen."

"We still are," Jack added, "We're still looking over little Annalise, and after all these years I can still see Anna inside her."

"I see it too Jack," Elsa said looking into his eyes, "I always have."

Jack smiled and leaned forward, "You always will."

Elsa smiled, lightly kissed him, and rested her head on his chest as Jack held her longer, rubbing his cheek on the top of her head.

After a while longer, Elsa looked back up at him, "I started thinking about this since I found out I was pregnant. I was thrilled and I still am. There were a million questions racing through my head; _Is it going to be a boy or a girl? Is it going to have the same powers as us? Is it going to look more like you? Is it going to look more like me? Maybe it will look like Anna…_ And that's when I stopped myself and really started thinking… Anna's not around anymore, but this time it hit me how she really isn't with me anymore. I've seen her children grow up, and her children's children, but… she won't… be around to…"

Elsa gave up by that point and burried her face in Jack's body. Jack wouldn't dare complete that thought because he knew that it would just destroy her. What worried him the most was that he didn't know what she was feeling at this point. At least if she was still sobbing he would know what state she was in, but she was just silent. He was giving him no emotion to react to, just pure silence. So they both stayed quiet.

"Here," Jack finally said as he reached his hand into his pocket, "You need this more than I do."

Jack took her hand into his and placed the object in her palm. Elsa observed it and asked, "What's this?"

"It was my winnings from North," Jack smirked, "Supposedly worth more than all the toys in the world."

Elsa opened the pocket watch and looked at its black glass piece, "It doesn't have a clock."

"But it tells you about the best times," Jack said smiling.

Elsa looked into the glass piece as the blurred vision became clear. She saw two little girls playing in the snow. It was her and Anna as little girls. There was a collage of different memories; she and her building a snowman and going ice skating. The images became more colorful as she saw them as adults, repeating the same process; Playing with Olaf and ice skating. Elsa's face illuminated as she saw one more person enter the vision of her pleasant memories: Jack Frost. The overwhelming sensation of glee filled the glass' image with Jack's gift of snowball fights and sleigh rides. Soon Elsa saw herself in the same wedding dress she wore on her wedding day. Anna, as well as the Guardians and her children, cheered excitedly as Jack kissed the bride. This evolved to Jack and Elsa playing with Anna's children, to her grandchildren, as they all grew into adults. The last image that Elsa saw was her crouching by Anna's deathbed, holding her hand and Jack by her side; all of them with tear filled smiles on their faces. The glass piece soon dissolved into black again.

Elsa looked up from the glass up into Jack's eyes with tears in her own. She looked at him with a sad smile and cupped his cheek with her hand, "I love you."

Jack smiled at her with eyes that were on the verge of tears himself, and they kissed passionately. After they parted, Elsa hugged Jack tightly and said, "Thank you so much for helping me get through this Jack. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Jack continued holding her as tight as she held him and said, "You don't have to know. I've got you, and I will never let you go."

Jack used his knuckles to raise Elsa's chin so that they made eye contact and Jack gave her that confident smirk, "Hey, let's get outta here."

Jack shook his head rapidly back and forth making Elsa laugh, "Let's just get outta here!"

"What about the party?" Elsa asked.

"Like they're gonna miss me," Jack said.

Elsa looked over at the door that entered into the workshop, and back at Jack. As much fun as they were having with the others, it would be relaxing to have Jack all to herself; especially for the new year. She smiled up at him, "Let's say goodbye to everyone first."

Jack and Elsa walked into the same area of the workshop where everyone was gathered, all eyes were on them. Tooth flew up to them, "Elsa you're a mess. Are you okay?"

Elsa lowered her head slightly, remembering that she still had makeup stains running down her cheeks. Jack used his ice powers to moisten his fingers with cold water and began to wipe the mess off her face. Elsa effortlessly protested enough for Jack to wipe it off mostly clean. "Darn hormones," Jack answered.

"Still happy that you butted in?" Tooth sassed.

"Is she still crying?" Jack sassed back.

"She would've stopped crying eventually."

"Well I helped make that eventually turn into _now_."

"Enough you two," Elsa said.

"Sorry," Tooth and Jack said unison.

"Anyway," Elsa said, "We just wanted to let you all to know that we're going home."

"You two are leaving so soon?" Tooth asked. "But it's not even midnight yet."

"We'll see you next year I guess," Jack said.

Tooth rolled her eyes at Jack's cheap joke and continued with Elsa, "Stay a little longer, at least until the countdown."

Elsa eyed at Jack who simply shrugged, leaving the decision to her, "We'll stay for the countdown," Elsa answered, "But after that we're calling it a night."

Tooth let out an excited short squeal and continued onto the party. Jack and Elsa decided to sit together until then.

* * *

**Author's Notes: The next chapter is the FINAL CHAPTER! So look forward to it. It might be short, but it will be a clean wrap up for this short story that I wrote. I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far, and will be looking forward to the next and last chapter. **


End file.
